Ultima VI Get Items List
When using the Ultima 6 Get Items cheat, you will be asked for A) the item number (that's what this list contains), B) the Quality number (unless otherwise indicated in the list, use 1), and C) the Quantity (however many you want!) After entering this stuff, when you leave the cheater's menu, you will have the item(s) in your inventory! 1 - Leather Helm | 62 - Vortex Cube 2 - Chain Coif | 63 - Lockpick 3 - Iron Helm | 64 - Key*2 4 - Spiked Helm | 65 - Black Pearl*3 5 - Winged Helm | 66 - Blood Moss*3 6 - Brass Helm | 67 - Garlic*3 7 - Gargoyle Helm | 68 - Ginseng*3 8 - Magic Helm | 69 - Mandrake*3 9 - Wooden Shield | 70 - Nightshade*3 10 - Curved Heater | 71 - Spidersilk*3 11 - Winged Helm | 72 - Ash*3 12 - Kite Shield | 73 - Moonstone (new moon) 13 - Spiked Shield | 74 - Ankh Amulet 14 - Black Shield | 75 - Snake Amulet 15 - Door Shield | 76 - Amulet of Submission 16 - Magic Shield | 77 - Gem 17 - Cloth Armor | 78 - Staff 18 - Leather Armor | 79 - Lightning Wand 19 - Ring Mail | 80 - Fire Wand 20 - Scale Mail | 81 - Storm Cloak 21 - Chain Mail | 82 - Ring 22 - Plate Mail | 83 - Flask of Oil 23 - Magic Armor | 84 - Red Gate 24 - Spiked Collar | 85 - Moongate 25 - Guild Belt | 86 - Gavel 26 - Gargoyle Belt | 87 - Orb of the Moons 27 - Leather Boots | 88 - Gold 28 - Swamp Boots | 89 - Gold Nugget 29 - Earth (Dirt) | 90 - Torch 30 - Floor (Wood) | 91 - Zu Ylem 31 - Floor (Brick) | 92 - Silver Snake Venom 32 - Floor (Tile) | 93 - Sextant 33 - Sling | 94 - Spinning Wheel 34 - Club | 95 - Bunch of Grapes 35 - Main Gauche | 96 - Butter 36 - Spear | 97 - Gargish Vocabulary 37 - Throwing Axe | 98 - Open Chest 38 - Dagger | 99 - Backpack 39 - Mace | 100 - Scythe 40 - Morning Star | 101 - Pitchfork 41 - Bow | 102 - Rake 42 - Crossbow | 103 - Pick 43 - Sword | 104 - Shovel 44 - 2-handed Hammer | 105 - Hoe 45 - 2-handed Axe | 106 - Wooden Ladder 46 - 2-handed Sword | 107 - Yoke 47 - Halberd | 108 - Oven Spatula 48 - Glass Sword | 109 - Rolling Pin 49 - Boomerang | 110 - Spatula 50 - Triple Crossbow | 111 - Ladle 51 - Force Field | 112 - Cooking Sheet 52 - Wizard's Eye | 113 - Cleaver 53 - Web | 114 - Knife 54 - Magic Bow | 115 - Wine 55 - Arrow | 116 - Mead 56 - Bolt | 117 - Ale 57 - Spellbook | 118 - Wineglass 58 - Spell*1 | 119 - Plate 59 - Codex | 120 - Mug 60 - Book of Prophecies | 121 - Silverware 61 - Book of Circles | 122 - Candle 123 - Mirror | 184 - Jar of Honey 124 - Tunic | 185 - Cloth 125 - Hanger | 186 - Open Barrel 126 - Dress | 187 - Jug 127 - Skillet | 188 - Bag 128 - Loaf of Bread | 189 - Cask 129 - Portion of Meat | 190 - Bale of Wool 130 - Rolls | 191 - Basket 131 - Cake | 192 - Open Crate 132 - Cheese | 193 - Small Jug 133 - Ham | 194 - Milk Bottle 134 - Horse's Carcass | 195 - Wheat 135 - Horse Chops (yum!) | 196 - Vat 136 - Skewer | 197 - Wine Cask 137 - Pants | 198 - Cutting Table 138 - Plant | 199 - Loom 139 - Flowers | 200 - Hood (for forge) 140 - Wall Mount | 201 - Fire (from forge) 141 - Decorative Sword | 202 - Horseshoes 142 - Decorative Shield | 203 - Pliers 143 - Picture | 204 - Hammer 144 - Tapestry | 205 - Water Trough 145 - Candelabra | 206 - Brazier 146 - Person Sleeping | 207 - Rod 147 - Cauldron | 208 - Hook 148 - Cauldron (filled) | 209 - Meat (Rib type) 149 - Ship Deep | 210 - Ribs 150 - Inkwell | 211 - Dead Animal 151 - Book | 212 - Fan 152 - Note | 213 - Mouse Hole 153 - Panpipes | 214 - Wine Press 154 - Telescope | 215 - Stable 155 - Crystal Ball | 216 - Bookshelf 156 - Harpsichord | 217 - Anvil 157 - Harp | 218 - Bellows 158 - Lute | 219 - Oven 159 - Clock | 220 - Flag 160 - Endtable | 221 - Cannon 161 - Water Vase | 222 - Cannon Balls 162 - Stove | 223 - Powder Keg 163 - Bed | 224 - Foot Rail 164 - Fireplace | 225 - Spool of Thread 165 - Stalagmite | 226 - Spool of Silk 166 - Sack of Grain | 227 - Pennant 167 - Sack of Flour | 228 - Table (square corner) 168 - Remains | 229 - Shadow 169 - Rubber Ducky | 230 - Table (round corner) 170 - Urn of Ashes | 231 - Shadow 171 - Fumarole | 232 - Spittoon 172 - Spikes | 233 - Well 173 - Trap | 234 - Fountain 174 - Switch | 235 - Sundial 175 - Electric Field | 236 - Bell 176 - Chest of Drawers | 237 - Table (middle) 177 - Desk | 238 - Shadow 178 - Bucket | 239 - Table (round corner) 179 - Bucket of Water | 240 - Shadow 180 - Bucket of Milk | 241 - Silk Cloth 181 - Churn | 242 - Rune of Honesty 182 - Beehive | 243 - Rune of Compassion 183 - Honey Jar | 244 - Rune of Valor 245 - Rune of Justice | 306 - Trellis 246 - Rune of Sacrifice | 307 - Volcano 247 - Rune of Honor | 308 - Hole 248 - Rune of Spirituality | 309 - Bones (archway) 249 - Rune of Humility | 310 - Portcullis 250 - Table (square corner) | 311 - Stone Table 251 - Shadow | 312 - Stone Lion 252 - Chair | 313 - Silver Horn 253 - Campfire | 314 - Floor (stone) 254 - Cross | 315 - Stone 255 - Tombstone | 316 - Lamppost 256 - Protection Ring | 317 - Fire Field 257 - Regeneration Ring | 318 - Poison Field 258 - Invisibility Ring | 319 - Protection Field 259 - Table Leg | 320 - Sleep Field 260 - Shadow | 321 - Statue 261 - Table Leg | 322 - Pool 262 - Shadow | 323 - Monolith 263 - Stocks | 324 - Pillar 264 - Fishing Pole | 325 - Bookstand 265 - Fish | 326 - Mine Shaft 266 - Grave | 327 - Throne 267 - Guillotine | 328 - Altar 268 - Lever | 329 - Altar of Spirituality 269 - Drawbridge | 330 - Mat 270 - Balloon Plans | 331 - Government Sign 271 - Doorsill | 332 - Sign 272 - Steps | 333 - Gargoyle Sign 273 - Tile | 334 - Secret Door 274 - Yew Log | 335 - Egg 275 - Blue Potion | 336 - Charge 276 - Steps | 337 - Effect 277 - Yew Board | 338 - Blood 278 - Passthrough | 339 - Dead Body 279 - Table | 340 - Dead Cyclops 280 - Passthrough | 341 - Dead Gargoyle 281 - Fence | 342 - Giant Rat 282 - Bars | 343 - Insects 283 - Anchor | 344 - Giant Bat 284 - Rope | 345 - Giant Squid 285 - Pole | 346 - Sea Serpent 286 - Walkway | 347 - Reaper 287 - Water Wheel | 348 - Sheep 288 - Crank | 349 - Dog 289 - Log Saw | 350 - Deer 290 - Millstone | 351 - Wolf 291 - Shaft | 352 - Ghost 292 - Gearwork | 353 - Gremlin 293 - Chain | 354 - Mouse 294 - Lightsource | 355 - Gazer 295 - Heatsource | 356 - Bird 296 - Xylophone | 357 - Corpser 297 - Oaken Door | 358 - Snake 298 - Windowed Door | 359 - Rabbit 299 - Cedar Door | 360 - Rot Worms 300 - Steel Door | 361 - Giant Spider 301 - Doorway | 362 - Winged Gargoyle 302 - Archway | 363 - Gargoyle 303 - Carpet | 364 - Acid Slug 304 - Cook Fire | 365 - Tangle Vine (pod) 305 - Ladder | 366 - Tangle Vine (vine) 367 - Daemon | 408 - Map Part nine 368 - Skeleton | 409 - Lord British 369 - Drake | 410 - Avatar 370 - Headless | 411 - Dragon 371 - Troll | 412 - Ship 372 - Mongbat | 413 - Silver Serpent 373 - Wisp | 414 - Skiff 374 - Hydra | 415 - Raft 375 - Slime | 416 - Nothing (REALLY!) 376 - Fighter | 417 - Dragon Egg 377 - Swashbuckler | 418 - Hatched Dragon Egg 378 - Mage | 419 - Pull Chain 379 - Villager | 420 - Balloon (deflated) 380 - Merchant | 421 - Mammoth Silk Bag 381 - Child | 422 - Balloon Basket 382 - Guard | 423 - Balloon (inflated) 383 - Jester | 424 - Cyclops 384 - Peasant | 425 - Hydra 385 - Farmer | 426 - Giant Scorpion 386 - Musician (long cape) | 427 - Giant Ant 387 - Woman | 428 - Cow 388 - Cat | 429 - Alligator 389 - Silver Tablet | 430 - Horse 390 - Silver Fragment | 1097 - Moonstone (cres.wax.) 391 - Farmer | 1105 - Storm Ring*4 392 - Musician (short cape) | 1299 - Red Potion 393 - Shrine | 2121 - Moonstone (1rst 1/4) 394 - Britannia Lens (blue) | 2128 - Fire Ring*4 395 - Broken Lens (violet) | 2135 - Nugget of the Moons*4 396 - Gargoyle Lens (violet) | 2323 - Yellow Potion 397 - Statue of Mondain | 3145 - Moonstone (gibb.wax.) 398 - Statue of Minax | 3151 - Lightning Ring*4 399 - Statue of Exodus | 3347 - Green Potion 400 - Map Part one | 4169 - Moonstone (full moon) 401 - Map Part two | 4371 - Orange Potion 402 - Map Part three | 5193 - Moonstone (gibb.wan.) 403 - Map Part four | 5395 - Purple Potion 404 - Map Part five | 6217 - Moonstone (last 1/4) 405 - Map Part six | 6419 - Black Potion 406 - Map Part seven | 7241 - Moonstone (cres.wan.) 407 - Map Part eight | 7443 - White Potion Footnotes *1 - To determine which spell(s) you get, insert different values for the Quality. To get all the spells on one scroll, use Quality value 255. *2 - The Quality determines which key you get, as with spells except there is no "EVERY KEY" Quality. :) *3 - To use SPAMMED reagents you must have at least one real reagent in your inventory of the type you want to use. *4 - These aren't really items you'll find in the game. They are entirely SPAM creations. After 1024, the items start repeating. Other than a few (such as the Moonstones and Potions) these items are slightly off. For #1025-2047, or so, the properties of the item one before in the list are transferred to that item. Hence, since the Storm Cloak is just before the normal ring on the original list, the ring at #1105 acts like a storm cloak, except it still fits on your finger. Each time the list starts over again (about every 1024) the properties shift even farther. See also * Cheating in Ultima VI Category:Cheats Category:Ultima VI